


On Maintaining Turquoise Jeeps

by WritingRaichu



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Silly, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRaichu/pseuds/WritingRaichu
Summary: Everyone thought it couldn't get any more outlandish than Miku turning into a plant. Oh, how they were all wrong.Alternative title: Luka briefly becomes an autoromantic.Written with so much love and sincerity as a sequel to OeufTrick's "On Taking Care of Teal Plants"!
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	On Maintaining Turquoise Jeeps

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Taking Care Of Teal Plants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158021) by [OeufTrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OeufTrick/pseuds/OeufTrick). 



> I did so much research on Jeep Wranglers for this; Google is gonna send me targeted ads for the rest of eternity 
> 
> Written because my partner and I saw a turquoise Jeep parked somewhere and remembered Plant!Miku,,,, (best part of that being that they are Not a weeb, they just love validating my special interests)

"Miku, if we don't get going, we're gonna be late!" Luka sighed; she was used to her girlfriend not being as punctual as she was by now. She pushed her glasses up and continued her way to the Vocaloids' shared garage. At least this way, she could start warming up the car so they wouldn't freeze to death. 

When she got to the stairs leading down to the row of parked cars, she opened the door and turned on the overhead light. At first, she didn't register anything different as she walked to where her hot pink ferrari was parked.   
"That's so flashy, doesn't seem like something you'd drive." Was the general response she got from everyone when she'd purchased it, but Luka had a weak spot for fast, beautiful cars. "Veronica" was her baby. 

Before she could put her key in Veronica's lock, something else caught her attention. Parked right beside her was a car she'd never seen before. She furrowed her brow before walking towards it. 

It was a turquoise Jeep colored the exact same shade as Miku's hair, paired with a black stripe with a thinner magenta stripe that ran across the middle of each side of the car. Luka figured it was meant to represent her hair ties. "What the?.. Did Miku buy herself a car?" Luka wondered aloud to herself. It didn't make sense at all; Miku didn't drive, and she always let Luka know whenever she was making a huge purchase anyway. So where had this mysterious turquoise Jeep come from?  
A familiar feeling crept into her stomach, but she didn't want to believe it. There was no way Miku would or even could turn into a car. Though, if she could turn into a plant, who was to say she couldn't turn into a car? She had also shown herself to be rather dramatic on more than one occasion. "...Miku?" Luka's suspicions grew higher as she stepped around to the driver's side and saw the girl's clothes scattered about in the same way they had been before. "Is that… you?" The pink-haired woman nearly jumped out of her skin when the car suddenly made an ear-splitting _Honk!_ right next to her. With no one inside the car. And without her touching anything. "Did you seriously turn into a car?!" 

The Jeep made a semi-muted tap of a honk this time, which Luka almost swore was car-speak for a sheepish "yes". 

Luka sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Why do you always have to be so extra?" At this, Jeep-Miku let her security alarm go off at full blast, which only proved Luka's point further, but the woman didn't want to point that out when her girlfriend was already feeling huffy about it. "Well… what am I supposed to do now?" 

As she finished that thought, Rin and Len came tumbling into the garage. "We heard a bunch of noise, what's going on?" Rin saw Jeep-Miku and let out a whistle of awe. "Woah! That's one tricked out Jeep! Did Miku finally decide to go for her license or something?" 

Luka shook her head, "No, she's just being dramatic again. This time she's a car." 

"Wow, she can do that?!" Rin walked close to Miku and went to open the driver side door, but the alarms came back once more. "Okay, okay yeesh! Do we have to go through this every time you become an inanimate object?" 

Miku responded with a couple indignant _Honk!_ 's in response. 

Len shrugged. "Well, okay. If that's all, then we're gonna go back to our room and continue playing games." The twins moved to leave Luka behind with Jeep-Miku without so much as a shred of advice. 

"Wait, what the heck am I supposed to do?! My girlfriend is a car now!" Luka looked at the turquoise Jeep in dismay. If Miku wouldn't even let Rin open her door, then she doubted Miku would be comfortable with strange mechanics messing around with her engine maintenance. This meant that for as long as Miku decided she was a car, Luka would be in charge of it.  
Luka, who couldn't even pump gas by herself. She had enough money that she could hire somebody to check her oil, change her tires, and everything else she had no interest in learning. Luka's fascination with cars pretty much ended with how fast and smooth they drove, as well as how pretty they looked in action.

She grit her teeth and unlocked her phone as she leaned back against Jeep-Miku, who let out no noise of protest this time. "Alright, guess it's research time." 

___

Jeep-Miku, or "Jeepku" as the Vocaloids had now dubbed her, was quickly adjusted to in spite of how bizarre the situation really was.   
After having taken care of Miku as a living plant that needed a specific care guide, Luka felt only slightly less worried about caring for her as a vehicle. "Okay, says here I'm supposed to check your oil levels at least once a month. So uh… I'm gonna get under your hood now," Luka paused before pressing the latch to open Jeepku’s hood, in case she offered any objections. When she gave no protest, Luka popped open the hood and unscrewed the dipstick from its spot. She wiped it clean with a cloth like the guide said to, then dipped it back inside. "Looks like you're still pretty full, since we haven't driven anywhere yet." Luka didn't want to say anything in case it offended Jeepku, but she was hesitant to begin driving her because the whole concept of driving her literal girlfriend just… weirded her out. 

Jeepku flashed her headlights and chirped hopefully, but Luka didn’t catch the hint and gave her a parting pat on the hood. “Well, I’ll come back to hang out with you for a little while after I finish working. See you later, sweetie.” 

Luka raised an eyebrow and frowned in worry when she received a less enthusiastic response. She couldn’t blame Miku for feeling lonely and bored, at least as a plant she had been able to carry her around. Like this, she was pretty much confined to the garage and only really saw the other Vocaloids when they were leaving. She would definitely have to make it up to her girlfriend somehow.

___

“Hey Luka, I need you to run and get me some more of that special saké from the brewer up north; I really liked this season’s supply.” Meiko called from her position on the lounge chair. 

Luka stopped in her tracks, “I didn’t really like the drive last time; the roads on the way are always slick with mud and gravel from past storms.”

“Well, don’t you have Jeepku? Wranglers were made for that kinda off-road stuff.”

Luka nervously fiddled with her fingers, "On second thought, why don't you drive Miku? It'll give you two some great bonding time."

At this, Meiko stopped paying attention to her magazine and looked up at Luka. "Are you avoiding driving Jeepku?" 

"No, of course not!" Luka waved the thought off. "I'm just… not driving her in the hopes that she'll turn back into a human before I have to do any actual serious maintenance."

"So, you're avoiding driving her."

"I just said I wasn't!" 

"Look, Luka, I'm not gonna tell you what you should or shouldn't do. But you should know better than anyone else that Jeepku is going to eventually realize what's up and get really hurt. Then what will you do?" 

Luka visibly slumped and sighed. "You're right, as usual. I'll just have to get over myself and do this." 

"That's the spirit!" Meiko returned to her magazine. "Now I don't mean to sound impatient- except I do. Make with the saké ASAP, please and thank you." 

Luka rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse. She rummaged around for a few moments before she found her car keys. She inhaled and exhaled to calm her nerves, then headed down into the garage. As soon as she was within view of Jeepku, an excited _HonkHonk!_ greeted her. "Hello to you too." Luka smiled before examining her car keys, remembering that she'd never really checked if she had Jeepku's key or not. "Oh, Miku- of course you would… It's so you." Luka had a hard time taking the leek-shaped key seriously. She hopped into the driver's seat and found that in spite of its wonky shape, the key was a perfect fit for the ignition.   
Once Luka turned the key, Jeepku hummed as all of her parts woke up. When Luka shivered from the chill of the vinyl pressed against her, Jeepku immediately got to work getting her heater ready to blast warm air for her girlfriend. When the air was finally at a decent temperature, Jeepku opened her air vents and tried to make Luka feel more toasty and comfortable. 

Luka breathed a content sigh and relaxed into her seat. "Thanks, Miku." 

Jeepku purred bashfully in response. 

Luka then took the time to check all her mirrors, as well as made sure her seat was properly adjusted for her height. "You did a pretty good job guessing for my height and stature; do you know all that so well already?" 

Jeepku lightly revved a low purr for Luka once more, brightly beaming under her praise.

_"Well, I guess it's a little easier to read her tone as a vehicle rather than a plant… But I still feel like a lot is getting lost in translation."_

Jeepku honked, this time questioningly, asking Luka if they were going to get heading out now that everything was properly heated. "Yeah, we can get going now." Luka pressed the button for the garage door to open, then shifted into reverse. Carefully checking over her shoulders and rotating between each mirror, Luka backed onto the road and began the trip to Meiko's favorite brewery. 

Luka found herself wanting to fill the silence with something, but her mind was blanking on anything she could possibly bring up with her girlfriend. _"Gee Miku, how is being a car? Do you like sleeping in the garage every night? Oh- and it's no big rush, but are you maybe thinking about turning back anytime soon so we can go back to doing regular couple things that don't involve me literally driving you?"_ Luka chewed her lip discontentedly. 

As if sensing her mood, Jeepku took the liberty of turning on her radio and suddenly the silence was filled by some late 2000's pop song. Luka relaxed once more and tapped her fingertips against the steering wheel in time with the beat. For a moment, Luka forgot who she was with and hummed lightly to herself, half-mumbling the lyrics.   
Luka didn't typically sing in the car when anyone else was with her; it felt different than performing on stage, almost too intimate for her liking. Plus sitting down always messed with the way her notes came out, and her trained ear caused her to wince every time she failed to reach a higher note.   
But now, with just the low hum of the engine and the soft notes hanging in the air, Luka found herself fully joining in with the chorus. Each song's ending blended in with the next's beginning, and Luka was enjoying the casual vibes of the drive.   
That is, until she hit the usual streets that could barely be called such as they were mostly blocked up with loose rocks and plenty of slippery mud. She stopped singing and gripped the steering wheel tightly in an attempt to feel control as they drove over the rough patches.

However, Jeepku did an exceptional job in keeping Luka safe the whole way through. Not once did the pink-haired woman fear for her life in the way she had while driving her small, speedy car over the slick roads. The radio had hummed at a soothing volume, and Jeepku's tires clung to the unsteady pavement like there was no tomorrow. "Wow, I'm sure glad I drove Miku this time."

Luka jumped slightly when Jeepku revved loudly in appreciation and flashed her high beams excitedly, briefly forgetting once more that Miku could actually respond to her. She smiled and reached out to gently pat her dashboard. Jeepku purred once more, a calming buzz as Luka continued her way to the brewery without further incident.

Once Luka had safely procured the alcohol, she and Jeepku began the journey back home. She was finding herself much more comfortable with the idea of talking to Miku like this than she thought she would be, almost feeling silly that she had been so worried about it being awkward. If she could handle her girlfriend as a plant, she could handle anything. "Say, I know it won't be quite the same since you're well- a Jeep, but do you wanna go on a little date while we're out? A drive-in might actually be a good idea for us." Luka mused. 

At this Jeepku honked more excitedly than she had since turning into her current state, and Luka couldn't help but smile in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

After some wandering and fumbling with Maps, the pair finally found themselves a casual drive-in. Luka requested two tickets, to the confusion of the ticket salesman. He looked between Luka and the empty passenger seat. "Do you have a friend coming later or something?" 

Luka blinked and shook her head, "Sorry, just the one please." Once she'd paid for and received her ticket, she drove forward and chuckled softly. "At least we save money on the extra ticket." Jeepku revved her engine joyously, clearly finding the situation amusing as well. 

They parked in the most ideal viewing spot they could find, and Luka began pulling snacks from the back seat. Jeepku seemed to have an endless supply. _"She really planned out everything to keep her passengers comfy, didn't she?"_ Luka jumped as the radio began flipping through static until it found the station that the drive-in wanted everyone to tune into. "I forgot you could do that, that's really neat. The way you can just sort through the stations like that… I can't even begin to imagine how that works." 

The radio continued flipping through channels, and Luka swore Jeepku was trying to piece together a message for her. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" 

_"Bzzzzz psssht, thank... bzzt- You! Pssht."_ She continued to flip through channels, picking out the words she found useful in speaking with her girlfriend. _"Just- psssht figured- OUT bzzzt I can do this! Bzzzz… Today,"_ The different voices and frequencies were patched together haphazardly, but Luka was still able to get the point. 

"Wow, so now we can talk like usual! Well, as close to the usual as we can get. This is at least easier than trying to decipher your plant body language." Luka giggled. 

Jeepku responded with the static infused laughter of some unknown radio host. Luka grinned and relaxed against her seat, enjoying the quality time with her girlfriend, as unconventional as it was. She found herself becoming endeared to Miku in this form, and found herself realizing that maybe she didn't care what form Miku took, so long as it was still her same goofy energetic girl underneath. She felt that familiar warm feeling bubbling up in her chest, those same words threatening to spill out over her lips. She sighed, forcing herself to hold back. She wasn't sure how she felt about finally confessing her love to Miku while she was still a car. 

_"Psssht- Are you okay-"_ Came Jeepku's concerned reply to Luka's sudden change in demeanor. 

Luka smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm just too up in my head. Thanks for checking on me." She gently ran her hand over Jeepku's dash. "Oh, I think the movie is about to start." Luka reclined her seat back and began nibbling at her chosen snacks. 

Jeepku flipped to the correct station, and the two fell into a comfortable silence. 

As the movie continued, Luka felt that it became almost too quiet. She wondered what was missing, until she realized that Miku was usually the type to talk through the entire film. Since she had to be on the movie's radio frequency, and she certainly couldn't use honking to communicate her feelings in the middle of a drive-in, their only methods of communication were cut off. She found herself missing the bubbly girl's constant commentary and cracked jokes, it was just part of the experience of dating her. She had even picked an animated romcom, the girl's favorite kind of movie. 

Still, Luka treasured her time with her girlfriend. She enjoyed the loose, predictable plot knowing that Miku was right beside her. 

Eventually, the movie came to a tooth-rottingly sweet end, and Luka let out a yawn as she stretched. The credits began to roll and other cars began filing out of the area. "It's getting pretty late, ready to head home?" Luka asked. 

Jeepku's engine hummed contentedly in response. _"Psssh, that- was- SO fun! Thanks- bzzt for today, baby."_

Luka flushed a light pink color as she strapped her seat belt and turned the ignition. "Of course sweetie, I love having date nights with you." 

Jeepku revved happily, and the pair drove home together in a warm mood.

___

  
"I'm going for a drive, does anyone need anything?" Luka called as she headed for the door. 

"Ice cream, please!" Kaito replied, already halfway through a pint of blueberry-vanilla swirl. 

Rin, however, raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that like? Your fourth drive of the day?" 

Luka shrugged, "Yeah, is that a problem?" 

"Well, not necessarily- I'm just noticing that over the past few weeks you've had a wild shift in attitude towards Jeepku." 

Luka nodded, "Yeah, I like spending time with my girlfriend. She's worth learning all this new information. Now, I need to get going. Miku could use a little fuel, and I'm gonna pump it all by myself!" Luka beamed, clearly satisfied with all her recent accomplishments. 

Meiko cheered from the kitchen, "Woo! We love a self-reliant queen! Proud of you!" 

Luka whistled a soft tune to herself, shutting the door behind her as she entered the garage. 

Rin turned to Kaito, "Should we start getting worried? It's already been almost as long as she was a plant. What if she actually wants to stay this way forever this time?" 

Kaito shrugged, swallowing another mouthful of ice cream. "I mean, if Jeepku is happy, should we really interfere? Who are we to tell her what she can and can't be? Luka even seems to be okay with it, and she's her girlfriend." 

Rin frowned, "You're talking about letting our friend remain a literal, actual vehicle, y'know that right? How am I supposed to hang out with a Jeep?!" 

"I dunno, ask Luka maybe? She seems to be making it work." 

"Hmmm… I guess you have a point there. I'll try to be more accepting of Jeepku." 

___

  
When Len entered the garage to bring more sodas into the house, he wasn't sure what he was expecting to see. But he was certain that he wasn't expecting to walk in on Luka tenderly washing Jeepku. 

Sure, in his head he knew that cars got dirty when you drove them. When you were driving as often as Luka was, your car would probably even wind up getting dirty more often than the average driver. Yet, he had never made the connection in his head that Luka would need to wash Jeepku.   
All the same, here she was, soapy sponge in hand as she made soothing circles across Jeepku's surface. Her short-shorts and loose tank top had become soaked with warm water as she knelt to get every single spot. 

Somehow, Len felt that he was intruding on something that he wasn't intended to see. He averted his eyes in shame as he tried to quietly make his way to the large fridge. He winced as he accidentally kicked an empty spray paint can, causing it to go clattering across the cement floor. 

Luka paused her soft cooing to Miku to look over her shoulder. She made uncomfortable eye contact with the blond boy for a painfully long amount of time that neither of them enjoyed in the slightest. "Um… I'm sorry but can we maybe have some privacy…?" 

Len nodded vigorously, "Yeah- sorry, I uh- sorry," He stuttered and stumbled his way back up the stairs, nearly falling to his death more than a couple times. 

Luka apologized to Jeepku, and continued in her sweet reverent motions.  
Jeepku's engine idled in relaxation, immediately forgetting the interruption. 

___

  
"Okay guys, can we start to worry yet? It's been 2 and a half months," Rin said, fidgeting with her bow. 

Meiko shook her head, "I don't really know if it's our place, both Luka and Jeepku seem to be thriving. I mean, have you seen Luka lately?"

Right on queue, Luka entered the house from the garage, humming a bright tune to herself. "You guys should check out Miku sometime today, she felt like having a makeover, so I sorta went overboard girlfriend-mode and spoiled her rotten. She has new seat covers, her convertible top is pink now, and there's a whole bunch else that you just have to see for yourself!" Luka gushed about her girlfriend giddily.

Meiko motioned for everyone to move to the garage, "Well then, let's go look now!" 

Rin bit back what she wanted to say, knowing that a death served by Meiko would be a painful one. So the five of them surrounded Jeepku, who admittedly, was the cutest Jeep Wrangler that any of them had ever seen in their lives. "You even got her white wall tires?" 

"Yeah, she said she liked how they looked with her shade. They have as much integrity as her usual tires too! And check this out," Luka directed them to stand behind Jeepku and watch as she climbed into the driver's seat. She started the engine and turned on the lights to reveal that Jeepku's taillights projected adorable heart shapes when in use. 

"Okay… I have to admit, that's so cute it kinda hurts." Rin said. Though her mind was still plagued with the worry of Miku staying like this forever. "But I gotta know, how long does Jeepku plan on staying like this- ow!" Meiko pinched Rin, but she had already finished.

Jeepku honked a few times. "Um, Rin, can you not call her 'Jeepku', she doesn't like that. She would much rather just be called Miku as always." Luka patted the passenger door comfortingly. 

Rin furrowed her brow, "What's wrong with me calling her Jeepku? It's just a nickname." 

Luka frowned in response, "Well it's kind of rude, you didn't call her 'Plantku' when she was a plant, did you?" 

At this, Rin glowered. "Well you know what else is rude? Totally disappearing on your friends because you'd rather live as an automobile!" 

"Oh no," Len sighed exhaustedly, already feeling drained from the fallout that hadn't yet occurred. 

Luka scowled in return, "She hasn't gone anywhere, she's right here!"   
Miku honked defensively, her alarm trilling as well. "She says you've hurt her feelings, and if you really are her friend then you'll support her. And I agree, I think you should apologize."

Rin shook her head and crossed her arms, "How can you just be okay with this?! You're enabling her; you're supposed to be one of the mature ones here! How am I 18 and being the only one of sound judgement here?! Luka, you're 22! Make her realize she needs to turn back into a living, breathing person! And _Jeepku_ , you're _20 years old_ , you can't just avoid life responsibilities by turning into a car!"

Miku honked defiantly. Luka gasped, "Honey, language! We still need to maintain the G-rating." 

Kaito awkwardly rubbed his neck, "Can't we all go inside and talk it out over some ice cream?"

Rin narrowed her eyes at Miku, " _Clearly_ not all of us can." 

Miku gave one more pert _Honk!_ And Luka huffed before stomping to the other side of the car. Her heels clacked loudly the entire way, and the only thing that prevented her from slamming the door shut was the knowledge that she might hurt her girlfriend. She wasn't exactly sure if cars could feel pain, but she preferred not to risk it.

The rest of the Vocaloids moved aside lest they be swept up in Luka and Miku's potential road rage. Once the garage door had opened, the pair sped away for a drive so they could cool off together.

"Way to go Rin, the thing that we warned you would happen if you didn't listen to us happened. I am honestly so shocked, can you tell?" Len asked sarcastically.

Rin punched him in the arm, earning a pained cry of protest.

Meiko only sighed in disappointment. "Would it have really been so hard just to be nice to Luka and Miku? We all know Miku is going to come back eventually, she just needs us to support her for now. How would you feel if Miku didn't support and actively mocked something that you were really invested in?" Meiko crossed her arms and fixed a stern motherly gaze on Rin.

Rin squirmed under all the negative attention she was receiving. She frowned and grunted softly. "I just wanted Miku to come back… She hasn't hung out with me and joked around in ages, she just wants to go on dumb drives with Luka all the time."

Meiko and Kaito looked at each other in realization, then immediately went into full parental mode. "Rin, honey, this isn't about Miku being a car, is it? Are you jealous of the time Miku has been spending with Luka instead of hanging out with you?" Meiko reached to grab Rin's shoulder comfortingly.

Rin squirmed further, chewing her fingertips and mumbling. 

"Oh sweetheart, it's just because their relationship is so brand new. When Kaito and I first started dating, it felt like nothing in the world but the two of us existed, right?" She looked to the blue-haired goof for support. 

He nodded, same doofy smile on his face like usual. "Yup, and we eventually learned how to balance our time with everyone!" 

Rin continued to sigh and fidget, "But what if she decides I suck and I'm lame now that she has Luka to be around?" 

Meiko and Kaito smiled to each other, "Have you ever known Hatsune Miku to not be a loyal friend? She wouldn't stop hanging with you just because she has a partner in the romances now." Kaito ruffled her hair comfortingly, messing up her bow. 

Rin readjusted her bow, letting out a deep breath. "Okay, all that is fine and all, but now she probably hates me because I was a total jerk to her."

Meiko shook her head, "She and Luka probably just need to let off some steam. They'll be back in no time, and you can apologize then!" 

Rin sighed, finally relaxing into the hug Meiko and Kaito had trapped her in. "Okay, I'm feeling better now." 

Len joined in the family love and placed his hand on Rin's shoulder, "Hey, we can play games until they get back so you don't spend time being anxious!" He offered.

Rin graciously accepted, "Heck yeah! I'm gonna kick your butt!" The pair then raced off to their room, giggling the entire way. 

Meiko chuckled now that the garage was empty save for her and Kaito. "That was certainly wholesome. Now let's go take a nap, I've had enough action for today!" Meiko cracked her back, groaning. "I think we're getting too old for this"

Kaito nodded, humming and yawning. "I'm so ready for an uneventful evening, let's go!" 

___

Meanwhile, Luka and Miku finally slowed down a bit once they reached their strip of road where they liked to cruise and converse. "I'm sorry that Rin reacted like that, that was so uncalled for." Luka sighed loudly in emotional exhaustion.  
Minutes ticked by in agonizing silence, and Luka grew worried. Miku's radio hadn't buzzed even a single time. "Miku?"

Luka screamed as suddenly the Jeep began to shake violently and uncontrollably, as though the tremors might shake the entire thing apart from the inside out. The steering wheel wildly turned itself in whichever direction it pleased, and Luka could not fight against its intentions no matter how hard she tried. Before the pair could go tumbling over the rails guarding the mild cliff, Luka shut off the engine and forced the emergency break. "Miku, what is wrong with you?!" She shouted in concern. She breathed heavily from the whiplash of what she had just experienced. "Are you- are you okay?!" She only grew more worried as Miku honked a scared reply in return. She seemed to have lost access to her radio verbiage due to the shock of having almost seriously hurt both her girlfriend and herself. "Miku?!?"

___

Luka paced worriedly back in forth in front of Miku as the mechanic examined her and wrote down her specs. "'07 Jeep Wrangler… License plate HM3939," he mumbled to himself. He bent down to place the jack underneath her side, getting ready to lift her.

"Um, can you please be careful with her?" Luka called out protectively. 

The man looked up in confusion, wondering if this woman was serious. When he saw the deep concern in her eyes he shrugged, assured her that he would do his best, and began gingerly raising Miku off the ground. As he observed her front tires, he nodded to himself. "Has your vehicle had any issues like this before?" 

Luka shook her head, "No, she only ever started acting up like this today. I have no idea what could be wrong with her." 

He hummed, scribbling some notes down. "Well, looking at your front track bar here, I see exactly what your problem is. Your Jeep's got what we in the business call, "The Death Wobble."

Luka covered her mouth in terror. Miku let out a long, distressed honk causing the man to jump and widen his eyes. "Oh my god, what's going to happen to her?!" Luka asked, horrified.

He shook his hands back and forth vigorously. "Nothing, nothing! Death wobble is just a scary name, it's very common in Jeeps of er.. 'her' model. It just means I need to replace her track bar with one that isn't so worn, and I'll need to make sure that the weld isn't able to fail this time. But honestly, the '07 Wrangler is kind of a dud, you'd be better off scrapping her for what cash you can get and getting yourself a real ATV. I bet you could make all kinds of money off these parts and even pay to build yourself a pretty nice one custom, just the way you want it." 

Miku honked offendedly. He looked at her in confusion once more. "And I think maybe we should check out your horn." 

Luka's features became contorted with deep, feral rage. "Excuse me, Miku is a fantastic car! Sure, she needs a little fixing up… But don't we all?" She looked back at Miku, gaze filled with love.

Miku's headlights lit up with emotion. One almost swore she would be blushing if she could. She honked softly in gratitude and affection. 

The man was sure he hadn't consumed enough caffeine before this ordeal. He rubbed his eyes. "Look, I'll replace your track bar and seal the weld. I don't care what you do with the car. I'll prepare the bill when I'm finished, I literally don't care so long as I get paid." He cracked his neck and left the room to grab his tools, leaving Luka to run over and pet Miku comfortingly. 

"You're doing so good sweetie, I'm gonna get you out of here and back home as soon as possible." Miku honked gently in response. Suddenly, Luka heard the buzz of static coming from inside the car. "I'm sorry, what was that honey?" She opened the car door so she could hear her girlfriend this time. 

_"I love you, Lu-ka, I love you- I love you, SO much-"_ It was all patched together and fuzzy, but its effects on Luka were all the same. _"Can't wait- any pssht more, especially… bzzzt, not after- THAT_." 

Luka laughed, wiping tears from her eyes that she didn't even know had begun to fall. "I love you too, Miku. I was gonna wait for you to be well… Back with us again to tell you, but it's useless to try to wait for the right moment to come by. There's never a right moment." 

The mechanic sighed deeply. "Some people and their cars… Jeez." 

Some amount of time later, the rest of the Vocaloids burst into the repair shop much too late to get a reasonable amount of screen time split between them. "Aw crap, I told you we'd miss the confession scene if we stopped for ice cream!" Meiko slapped Kaito upside his head. 

Rin shook her head, "Now we'll totally miss out on all the cool lines!" 

Len groaned, "You guys, stop trying to make meta humor come back. Aw, dang it! I'm only making it worse." 

Luka didn't care about the weirdness of her surrounding family members, they had never been much of a normal family anyway. She was too busy being relieved that Miku was okay, and was filled with love for her girlfriend as always.

___

  
The next morning, "Jeepku" was officially no more. Miku had returned yet again in her naked human glory.  
Luka respectfully helped her into a fresh set of clothes, and the pair walked into the kitchen holding hands tightly. "So, what prompted you to shapeshift this time?" Luka finally worked up the courage to ask.

Miku hummed, "Honestly, please don't be mad at me, but I can't remember? I only remember that it seemed like a good idea at the time, but then it put our actual lives in danger and I knew I was done playing around after that. Plus, there's just some things you can't do when you're a Jeep." Miku sighed. 

Luka raised an eyebrow. "Like what, exactly?" 

Miku pulled Luka forward by the collar and smashed their lips together, closing her eyes blissfully while Luka's brain registered everything in slow motion. Somehow, through the red heat flashing across her face, she managed to return the kiss with a soft sigh of content. Her eyes slipped shut as well as she wrapped her arms delicately around Miku's waist. 

Rin fake gagged. "Ew, how are you somehow gayer than the time you grew literal rainbow flowers?" She beamed as the two girls blushed heavily and broke apart to shoot an ineffective glare in the girl's direction. "But seriously… I'm really glad to have you back. It always gets lonely whenever you decide to stop being human!" 

Miku chuckled remorsefully, "Sorry I'm so dramatic. It's… a lot to deal with me and take care of me, I know."

Luka shook her head and placed a gentle kiss on Miku's temple. "Not at all baby, we love having you around to take care of. As fun as it was to play 'spirit box' through the radio with you, I missed having you talk up a storm right next to me." 

Miku snuggled up into Luka's embrace, relishing the feeling of her strong arms wrapping her tightly against her. "Awwww, I didn't know you would miss me that bad… I thought I was annoying," 

Rin scoffed, "How can you think you're annoying when I, the queen of annoying, exist?" 

Len rolled his eyes, "Somehow you make it sound like an accomplishment."

She stuck her tongue out, "I try to be the chaotic one, yenno?"

Miku briefly left her girlfriend's hug to pat Rin's head, "It works in a good way, I hope you know." She complimented. "Say, Luka and I are about to go on a date, but do you wanna go hang out just the two of us afterwards?" Miku beamed. 

Rin nodded excitedly, "Heck yeah, I'm so pumped!!" She dashed off in preparation, leaving Len to his breakfast and Luka and Miku to leave for their date.

"So, would you like to go on a drive with me? Park somewhere pretty and look at clouds?" Luka asked with a grin.

Miku nodded ecstatically, "Let's go, let's go! Are we taking Veronica?" She asked as she skipped to the garage. 

Luka shook her head with a smile, "Actually, I thought we could bring a new friend." 

Miku hummed questioningly, "What do you mean?"

As the pair entered the garage, Luka gestured to a new Jeep Wrangler, not unlike the one Miku had formed herself after. Its convertible top was unzipped, and the pastel vehicle looked ready to ride. 

Miku giggled and dashed over to the passenger seat, climbing in and kicking her feet up on the dash after buckling up. "So we're gonna cuddle alllll morning and maybe kiss a little?" Miku asked innocently, voice tinged with hope.

Luka couldn't help but laugh at the girl's tone, "If that's what you want, honey." She leaned over and pressed her lips against Miku's in a chaste peck before revving up the Jeep and heading in whichever direction felt best.

Though their silence wasn't uncomfortable, Miku wasn't satisfied. "How come you only sang in the car when I was a Jeep?" She suddenly questioned.

Luka gulped, turning bright red. "I sort of forgot that you would listen to me during that… I don't really like singing in front of people in the car. I think my voice isn't very polished when I do."

At this, Miku took her feet off the dash and gasped in offense. "Megurine Luka, don't you dare talk about my girlfriend like that! She's the most talented singer in the world and she would kick anybody's butt at car karaoke!" She huffed and crossed her arms. "In fact, I'll never sing again unless you promise to always sing in the car when we're together!"

Luka sighed in defeat, knowing that this was a lost cause. Miku knew what she wanted, and was going to either get it or be bratty enough until she got it. "Okay, okay. You can have car performances from yours truly."

Miku giggled and cheered triumphantly, "Yes! Success," 

The pair laughed together as they pulled over at a scenic park tucked away behind a waterfall. "You're such a dork," Luka said before leaning over and crashing her lips against Miku's for one of many times that would come that day. 

Miku breathlessly returned the kiss, gripping her shoulders tightly. "Yeah and you love me so much; I wonder what that says about you." 

"Yeah," Luka sighed, gazing adoringly at Miku. "But I don't think I really mind."

**Author's Note:**

> //I really hope I fixed all the formatting issues, my ADHD will NEVER remember that Google Docs doesn't translate your formatting if you just paste it into here
> 
> (The Death Wobble is a real diagnosable problem btw, GOD it was so wonderfully plot convenient to have that be a thing; thank you to all the Jeep maintenance articles, this wouldn't have been possible without you)
> 
> EXTRA EXTRA thank you to Oeuf Trick for letting me write a sequel to their super incredible story!!! If you haven't read it then PLEASE do, it's timeless
> 
> Edit: I am a fool, "Leafku" is so much funnier than "Plantku", dang nabbit


End file.
